


To Date a Dick

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is out on a date with a complete and utter asshole in a really nice restaurant, and Dean is their waiter who feels the need to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Date a Dick

“Wouldn’t you agree,  _Castiel_?”

Castiel blinked at the mention of his name, only now realizing that he’d been entertaining himself with his own private thoughts, rather than with the person keeping him company. He had always prided himself on being a good listener; no matter the subject, no matter the person talking, he always found ways to find himself in the words of others. He was never one to zone out when someone talked to him, but unfortunately, he’d be forced to make an exception for the man currently sitting across from him at the table.

The guy had been bragging for thirty minutes straight, ever since they’d entered the restaurant, and by now Castiel felt like murdering his brother Gabriel for making this blind date happen to begin with. Gabriel must’ve been possessed if he truly believed that Castiel would get along with someone who was such a snob. And in all fairness, what were the odds with a guy named  _‘Dick’_?

“Yes, I ehm… I think you made an excellent point there.” Castiel stumbled a reply, winging it.

Lucky for Castiel, men like Dick Roman didn’t need much encouragement to keep talking about themselves, and Castiel took a much needed sip of red wine as Dick started rambling again.

“So I thought to myself, two best-selling books, why stop there? I want to share my greatness with the world. I want to do things that are  _bigger_ , Castiel. I’m considering running for president…”

Castiel tuned it all out again as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just what the world needed;  _more Dick_.  _Bigger Dick_. Castiel couldn’t help but snort at his own inside joke. He blamed boredom.

“Care to tell me what it is you find so funny about my plans for my upcoming career?” Dick snapped rather loudly, catching him in the act.

Castiel cringed at the outburst, quickly shaking his head. “Nothing, I just…” He trailed off, not even finding this guy worthy of a proper excuse.

Dick pointedly lifted an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something, but then there was a blissful interruption.

“Everything alright here?”

A deep, smooth voice made Castiel turn his head, and his heart fluttered enthusiastically when he looked up to immediately get lost in eyes painted in green and gold. There was a friendly smile greeting him, so unlike the stoic expression that seemed to be permanently stuck on Dick Roman’s face.

It was one of the waiters, or so it would seem, probably here because Dick had raised his voice.

Although the gorgeous waiter was making eye contact with Castiel, it was Dick who answered him brusquely. “We’re fine. And we are ready to order, took you long enough.”

Castiel officially wanted to hide under the table, ashamed to even be seen with someone who was  _such_  a douchebag. Instead he offered the waiter an apology.

“Yes, we’d like to order. And we completely understand that it took a little longer, we can see that it’s a very busy night…” Castiel paused, eyeing the waiter’s name tag. “ _Dean._ ”

The smile that Castiel got from Dean for his trouble, was an absolute gift. Dean didn’t get a chance to give a verbal reply, because naturally, Dick was already cutting in again.

“I’ll have the Chef Special, and please make sure that it is indeed  _special_ , I’m counting on it.” Dick ordered, closing his menu and handing it to Dean, looking at the waiter as if he was nothing but a mere stain on his shoe.

Realizing that he hadn’t been paying the menu any mind, Castiel’s eyes flickered down to see what his options were.  _Ah perfect_ , at least they had something to his liking.

“I would love to try one of your homemade burgers, they look very promising.” Castiel decided, giving Dean a warm smile as he handed in his menu.

Dean nodded at Castiel, winking at him and ready to take off with their order, when Dick called out. “No, wait!”

Dean stilled, and Castiel squinted at Dick, who was glaring at him condescendingly for reasons that Castiel couldn’t fathom.

“He’s not ordering  _that_.” Dick barked. “This is not a place to eat burgers, please get  _Castiel here_  something that’s a bit more  _sophisticated_.”

Castiel was about to protest and tell the jerk off, but before he could, Dean beat him to it.

“Maybe it’s none of my business, but I think that  _Castiel here_ …” Dean repeated Dick’s belittling words, green eyes burning with annoyance. “…should order whatever the hell he feels like ordering.”

An overly dramatic gasp from Dick, which made Castiel think that hey, maybe the guy  _would_ do well in politics.

“How dare you? How dare you speak to a customer like that? It is not your place to talk to me like that,  _boy_.”

Dick was definitely drawing attention to their table at this point, and Castiel shot embarrassed yet apologetic smiles to the many guests that were looking their way.

“Would you please lower your voice?” Castiel requested snippily, scolding Dick. “And please don’t treat our waiter like that.”

And then Castiel felt a warm hand on his shoulder, fingers squeezing gently. “It’s all good, don’t worry about it. You know, your date here is right… Seeing as I  _own_  this restaurant,I know what  _my place_  is.”

Shock was evident on Dick’s face at that revelation, and he was shrinking back in his chair as Dean turned to him.

“I’m gonna kindly ask you to leave, because you’re harassing the staff and your presence is bothering our other customers.” Dean stated calmly. “You’ve got two minutes to get out of here.”

In an angry knee-jerk reaction, Dick got up, knocking over his chair in the process, making it crash to the floor with a loud thud. “As if I would even want to still eat in  _this dump_.” Was the last thing he hissed at Dean before stalking off, not even sparing Castiel a second glance.

A silence followed, and the guests who’d been watching the show were one by one returning to their food.

Dean sheepishly looked down at Castiel, scratching the back of his head.

“So… Not your best date, huh Cas?”

Castiel cleared his throat as he watched Dick disappear. “No, not my best… On the contrary, it was quite possibly my  _worst._ ”

Patting Castiel’s shoulder, Dean laughed quietly as Dick angrily wrestled with the door handle. “Oh well… Good thing that it’s not too late to change that.”

~

Castiel moaned around his first bite of burger; they sure weren’t bluffing when they claimed to have the best burgers in town.

“Good?” Dean checked, proudly beaming at him from the other side of their table, picking up his own burger and digging in.

“Delicious.” Castiel answered, already going in for a second bite.

It was quiet as they ate, only the soft hum of music playing in the background. The restaurant was about to close, and the other guests were long gone. As far as Castiel was concerned, this burger had been worth the wait. The same could be said for Dean’s company, because Dean was charming, friendly, and heartbreakingly handsome to top it off.

“This place is truly amazing, Dean.”

Dean blushed beautifully at Castiel’s praise.

“Yeah well… I’m running it with my friend Benny, he and his wife Andrea come up with most of the recipes, I guess I’m better at entertaining our guests and doing the paperwork.”

Castiel put down his burger, appreciatively looking around the nicely decorated room. “Nonetheless, you two clearly make an excellent team.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean replied after swallowing another bite of burger. “So what’s the deal with you and Mister Douchebag, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Castiel snorted, because Dean couldn’t have come up with a more fitting nickname.

“His name was  _Dick_.” Castiel said matter-of-factly. “He does live up to that name.”

Dean chuckled. “He sure does… Though I gotta wonder, what’s a nice guy like you doing with a jerk like him?”

Trying not to get flustered at the casual compliment, Castiel answered the question to distract himself. “It was a blind date, my brother Gabriel thought that we’d be a good match… Dick is a writer, and seeing as I’ve been working on a book for a while now, he assumed that we’d have some things in common.”

“You’re a writer?” Dean perked up, no longer seeming interested in the history of Dick. “That’s awesome, Cas! You gotta tell me about your book…”

~

“Thank you so much for doing this, Dean.”

Seeing as Dick had been his ride -Castiel instantly regretted thinking those words in that combination- Castiel was more than a little grateful that Dean had offered to drop him off at home, saving him from a two hour walk.

“My pleasure.” Dean assured him, pulling over when Castiel pointed at the house that he shared with Gabriel.

Killing the engine, Dean turned in his seat to take a good look at Castiel. Castiel felt a tad self-conscious, even though the look in Dean’s eyes told him that there was no real reason to worry.

“Dick sure is missing out.” Dean mumbled under his breath, bringing up a hand to softly brush the back of it against Castiel’s cheek.

With that one innocent graze of skin, everything was forgotten; the horrible start of the evening, the scene at the restaurant. All that mattered was Dean’s smile, the sparkle in Dean’s eyes, and the slight crack in Dean’s voice as he murmured “Wait here?”

Castiel nodded numbly, watching how Dean got out of the car, then walked around the front to Castiel’s side. He opened the door, offering Castiel a hand. Castiel couldn’t remember  _any_  of his dates ever doing that for him, and technically speaking this wasn’t even a date.

And so Castiel let Dean take both his hands, their fingers intertwining. Castiel let Dean gently press him up against the side of the Impala. Castiel let Dean initiate what he knew would be their first kiss.

As they kissed in the moonlight, Dean holding Castiel close, Castiel silently thanked Dick for, well, being a dick. Best date  _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
